


Favourite Part Of You

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: Ringo hates his scars, so George loves them for him.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Favourite Part Of You

It was a busy day at Eric's studio, the boys had decided to start work on a new song. George was very happy, when he got the phone call from Ringo, agreeing to take part in the day. George had a few other drummers he could off chosen, if Ringo declined on the offer. But if George wants the best sound for a song he needs the best drummer and you can't have a solo song without Ringo. 

For a few hours, they played about with their guitars and drums, change the chords and sounds... wrote new lyrics. But George wasn't quite feeling the song and call quits on it, Ringo decided to make the three of them coffee. When he entered the room, he noticed Eric and George were looking at something, "what are you two, looking at?..." "oh, Rings just our old album from the first time we when to America" George, answered him. "When we were bandmates" Ringo had a smile on his lips but in his eyes, there was heartbreak... George could always see that, Ringo couldn't fool him... and that was when, the two ex bandmates had different views. Whilst George was accepting of the band's break up, knowing that it was only a short period in their lives... Ringo look back on it, with heavy grief and how a part of him, longed to go back... even if just for a day. "Rich... go sit down with Eric and tell him, more about stories behind those photos... yeah" Ringo and George, smiled at each other as they parted ways, the guitarist going out to get some biscuits and Ringo sitting down with Eric. "So, uh... Ringo... these..." Eric was looking at a beach photo of Ringo and noticed something on Ringo that he had never seen before, "yeah those are scars..." the drummer felt uneasy, he never liked being asked about his scars, "its just..." Eric struggled with what to say, not wanting to offend Ringo in anyway, "what?... why are you looking like that? Their just scars... painful reminders of my childhood..." Ringo tensed his shoulders up and looked down at the floor in shame, George stood by the doorway, listening in on the conversation, he wished Eric would just move on and look at another photo, knowing, how anxious Ringo's scars make him feel. "Yes, I know you were a sickly child... Ringo... just didn't realized you had these" "its fine... really... don't worry..." "its not fine... Ringo... your clearly upset..." "JUST SHUT UP... OKAY... you remind me off..." "I'm sorry" Eric quickly closed the book, "I take it, your not in the mood to look at photos then..." "you remind me of those people... who would call me ugly... make fun of my physical appearance... big nose... sausage lips... you know... I love and respect, John, Paul and George... but they were seen as attractive... if only I could off been as handsome as John... as pretty as Paul and as gorgeous as George... instead I'm..." Ringo left the room, tearfully.

"How much did you hear?" Eric had realized George had been watching them, the whole time, "I heard enough..." "George... I didn't mean..." "I know you didn't but maybe you shouldn't off asked... Ringo has always had a bit of a complex about his scars... he has been badly bullied for his physical appearance and I don't know why... I guess people are just heartless... can't see, what a handsome man he is" "well Ringo is a cute fella, isn't he?" "Should I be worried Clapton that your going to steal Ringo like you did Pattie..." George and Eric shared an awkward exchange, "How very funny, George, haha... let's not share a boyfriend... sharing a wife is enough..." George chuckles lightly, "agree" "but are you not, already sharing Ringo with Barbara and oh, didn't you use to share him with Maureen..." "well... there was a time, where I didn't have to share Ringo with anyone... but that's for another day" George placed a strong firm hand on Eric's shoulder, "I'm going to see Ringo now... help yourself to the biscuits but don't eat them all.... you hear" 

Ringo sat outside, overlooking views of George's garden, "its beauitful Geo... your garden" "beauitful like someone I know" George got on a gender knee, kind of looked like he wanted to propose to Ringo... goodness he wished, he could proposed to Ringo and that it was allowed... George would be the happiest man alive... if Ringo were to be his husband. "I heard, what you said about yourself.... those horrible... cruel... nasty things that I never wanted to hear... but glad I did hear them because I'm not going to ignore them..." "Georgie... please don't worry... it's just Eric... his expression... it made me uncomfortable" "no Ringo, I have to worry... do you really think that about yourself? That John, Paul and I are more attractive then you" "it's not from a place of jealousy... I could never be jealous of you three... but it's just the way, I felt at the time... that you three were these handsome, talented, front men and me... I was just a drummer" "excuse you... no excuse you... Mr. Richard Starkey... how dare you... just a drummer? Are you kidding me? You are the beat in Beatles... can you imagine, where The Beatles would off ended up had we never met you?" George was keen for Ringo's answer, "well there was Pete Best and he was a lot more better looking then me... so..." "RINGO... enough... this isn't all about looks... yes Pete was cute... but it was you, I loved... you, I still love" Ringo's expression soften, after hearing George's declaration of love... "John and Paul... they chose you... I chose you" "correction, George... John and Paul never chose me... neither did the fans... but you chose me, right from the start... you were the only one, who chose me... when no one else did..." George gave the elder man a smile, "Ringo, this has really taught me something... you know, how I struggled with John and Paul... I was never jealous of them... just really wanted them to give me a chance" Ringo held George's hand and placed it on his lap, "it's not a nice feeling... not getting a chance to have some of the spot light and I'm sorry you ever felt like that... I can't go back and tell you, how beauitful... how your just as handsome as John, Paul and I... but I can make these feelings known, today" George played with Ringo's belt, waiting for permission from Ringo, "show me" George undid Ringo's belt and pulled his pants down. Now, bringing his attention to Ringo's scars that rested just below his navel, "you know these are speical... they mean that your survivor" with an index finger, George traced along the scars, they weren't large scars but indeed they were very noticeable and were a bright purple, which is why Ringo never goes shirtless. A shame because George found Ringo's chest to be sexy... and so was a naked Ringo... equally as sexy, maybe George could get to that part soon. "Your wife does she appericate these scars like I do?" George pressed his lips against the scars, removing his lips and looking up at Ringo, "Barbara has never said anything, may be she doesn't like them... I don't know" "alright, what about Maureen, what did she think?" "George, I don't know... if I feel comfortable telling you, what my wives think of my body... oh George" the drummer moaned, as he felt George's tongue licked against the scars, "if your wives never paid attention to your scars.... then they are only loving half of you and not all of you... and I love you completely from the top of your head down to the bottom of your toes" George stood up and kissed Ringo's forehead, then kissing Ringo's close eyelids, "bluest eyes in the world" kissing the nose, "The most adorable nose" a soft kiss on Ringo's lips, "thick, plump and kissable lips" George did not stop there as he undid Ringo's shirt and covered his chest in kisses, sucking his nipples too... whilst kissing down Ringo's legs and finally his feet. George placed a hand over Ringo's cock, "we are going to get to that part soon, baby" George rubbed the cock, making it hard. The attention was back on the scars, as George kissed them with such passion, wanting Ringo to know, just how perfect he is and how beauitful his scars really make him. Ringo closed his eyes, and ran his fingers though George's hair, suddenly those feelings of dislike for his scars... he realized how special they must be, if they made George feel this way. "Georgie" Ringo opened his eyes, smiling as George kept going, "Please" George stopped what he was doing and looked up at Ringo, "Awe a smile... now that's what I like to see" "I really enjoy the love you are giving me, now" Ringo blushed and felt a fool, "oh Ringo..." "really, your the only one, who has ever shown attention to them... most people are disgusted by them" "well I never was and never will be" "Georgie this is wonderful and all... but you know, this is only in the moment for me... I'm going to dislike them again" "I know love, that's why thoughout the years, I have always, made sure that you know how much I love them... because if you can't love your scars then I'm going to love them, twice as much" George kissed the scars again, "beauitful" he whispered, "now" Ringo put some pressure on George's head, moving him close to Ringo's now hard cock, "Let's have some fun, now" George removed his clothes and proceeded to suck Ringo off, needless to say, they took their time and Eric ate all of George's biscuits.


End file.
